Flowers and Love Letters
by AquilasKiss
Summary: Ciel keeps receiving a flower and love letter each night, and Sebastian knows who's doing it. Cute romantic and fluffy - SebaCiel


**Hey Hey Caitlyn (AquilasKiss) is back with another one-shot!**

**This was originally intended to be a Valentines day one but I don't care I love you guys enough to give it to you early :P**

**Sebastian is a little OOC but he needs to be that way.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Ciel sighed, dressed in his sleeping gown that Sebastian had put on him when he had finished his bath. Sebastian seemed normal as always, calling him 'Young Master' and fun stuff like that.

Ciel placed his hand on his bedroom door, intending on going in and reading for half an hour before Sebastian comes to tuck him in. He would never admit to anyone that he couldn't fall asleep unless Sebastian tucked him in.

And then he saw it. A little blue flower and a note resting on his pillow. Cautiously, blindly calculating how someone had managed to break into his room, he scanned the room and the windows.

Impossible, he was three stories up and Sebastian would have heard them.

He approached the bed, his eyebrows creasing as he picked up the delicate blue flower and twiddled it in his hands before picking up the note which had his name type-written on the front of it.

He opened it and pulled out a small slip the size of the envelope and flipped it over. In the center type-written also, it read;

_My Little Ciel, your eyes are like a delicate Bluebell, beautiful and lovely. I wish to keep them for myself._

He froze, reading it again and again once more until he was sure he hadn't read that wrong. Was this... a love letter?

But... who would have sent him a love letter? It could possibly Lady Elisabeth but he doubted that Sebastian would have kept that from him and it wouldn't be completely anonymous.

He studied the Bluebell again. It really was utterly perfect. There was no slight cuts or bruises on the petal or the stem.

"Young Master?" Sebastian question from the doorway, "are you alright?"

Ciel licked his lips before placing the letter on his dresser. "I just received something, that is all."

Sebastian rose and eyebrow before walking over to the bed and tucking Ciel in. "May I ask what you received, young Master?"

Ciel yawned, removing his eye-patch. He blinked up at Sebastian. Surprisingly enough, Ciel could still see out of his contracted eye. "I... I received a love letter. And... and a flower."

Sebastian stood up straight, looking at the dresser. "Do you know who sent it?"

Ciel shook his head. "I thought it may have been Lady Elisabeth but I'm not certain." He could have sworn he'd see Sebastians eyes darken.

"Very well then, do you wish for me to find the culprit?"

Ciel thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, they will show themselves when they are ready."

"I understand. Goodnight, Bocchan."

* * *

Tuesday,

Ciel held his hand on his door handle. What if there was another note in there? There was a fifty-fifty chance that there was. Today hadn't been that great except Sebastian seemed to beat him at a game of chess which had immensely annoyed Ciel and amuse Sebastian.

But a fair game was a fair game.

With his mind elsewhere, he stumbled into his room and then his eyes landed on a single soft pink flower he recognized as a Dahlia. He speed-walked to it and picked it up, running his fingers on the many, many little petals it had.

He then picked up the note that had his name on it and opened it, flipping over the little card and reading the new message:

_Your mind is as complicated as a Dahlia. I wish to be able to teach you many new things._

So his secret admirer thought themselves smarter than Ciel, huh? He could only think of a few people capable of teaching Ciel something new, and none of them seemed very likely at all.

He placed the new note and flower next to the new one that hadn't changed since yesterday and climbed into bed.

As if timed, Sebastian then entered and wordlessly tucked him in. His eyes glanced towards the new flower and note, not evenly slightly shocked to see it there. He was a demon after all. "Did you receive another Love letter, Young Master?"

"I did," Ciel said, his eyes fluttering closed.

He could have sworn he felt a gloved had move his hair from his forehead but was too far gone to properly register it.

* * *

Wednesday,

He found himself in the same position as the night before, turning the door handle. He really found he hadn't care about how the person giving him the love letters had gotten into his room because he knew that whoever it was didn't have an evil purpose.

He sighed when his eyes landed on a dark blue and purple pansy. He walked over to it and picked it up, running his fingers over it like he had the previous ones.

He then opened the familiar envelope and read the message:

_Your past is as dark and mysterious as this Pansy, Viola Cornuta. I wish to make new memories for you that are brighter._

He stared at it. So this person knew his past, his eye colour and that he was intelligent. Well, that wasn't difficult to find out if you were a noble or family. Or even living with him. It could be Lady Elisabeth, again, or maybe Mey-Rin or Finnian. It couldn't have been Bard because Bard had 0% chance of being gay. And it was very unlikely that it was Sebastian playing a trick on him. It may have also been Alois being a nuisance. That would explain how he'd gotten them in without alerting Sebastian. Alois would just have Claude do it. Or maybe even Viscount Druitt? No... the Viscount would just come out and say it.

"Another, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, walking into the room and studying the dark flower.

"Whoever wrote these must really know you."

Ciel 'hmm'ed and place the new flower next to the other which Ciel had placed in a vase of water to keep fresher.

The Sebastian said goodnight and tucked him in, but didn't leave his side, standing in the darkness waiting for his Bocchan to fall asleep.

* * *

Thursday,

Ciel entered his room, and the first thing he looked for was the flower on his pillow. He spotted the new one, A beautiful purple lily that seemed to glow in the darkness. He rushed to it and examined the hard petals curiously. How was the letter going to relate this time?

He opened it, scanning the new - what he'd come to think of them as - desire of the sender;

_You're like a tropical water lily that only bares it's true colours when no-one will witness it. I wish to watch your bloom._

Ciel's eyes widened. Who could possibly have known something like that!? How could someone have known that he hides everything behind a mask and would only show his true emotions when he was alone in his room at night.

He gaped at it.

"A fourth," Sebastian stated, entering the room. "Persistent."

Ciel shook his head in awe. "Who do you think would have known something like this?"

Sebastian smirked. "You should really already know the answer. Do you wish for me to tell you? I was under the impression you wanted to figure this out on your own."

Ciel instantly shook his head again, "I want to find out on my own. I've come to like these letters."  
Sebastian smirked, tucking him in.

Sebastian paused by the door on his way out, glancing over his shoulder at Ciel before wandering out to prepare for the next day.

* * *

Friday,

Sebastian ran the washcloth one last time over Ciel's shoulder and down his arm, watching intently as Ciel's eyes fluttered closed at the calming sensation.

"All done, Young Master," Sebastian said, helping Ciel out of the bath. All Ciel could seem to think of all day was the letter he hoped he'd recieve.

Sebastian hurriedly dress Ciel, his fingers slightly tracing his skin more than usual before letting Ciel go.  
Ciel hurried down the halls to his room where he opened the door without a hesitation, his eyes landing on a flower he recognized as a Silk Flower. He'd never actually seen one in real life but it was pretty. He walked over to it and picked it up, he ran his fingers over the petals and gasp at the softness.

He then picked up the letter and opened it, reading the new desire;

_Your skin is as soft as Silk Flowers. I wish to run my fingers over every inch of it._

His eyes widened. W-what an inappropriate thing to put on a letter! A brilliant blush coated his cheeks as he hurriedly placed the letter on the table and the placed the Silk Flower into the vase.

It occurred to him that the others should be withering at least a little bit. But then he spotted the slightly different shade in the Pansy. So whoever it was was refreshing the flowers each day.

His face hot with embarrassment he walked over to his bed and climbed in as Sebastian walked in, this time not questioning the new flower addition. He simply tucked Ciel in and said goodnight.

As Ciel dozed off, he could have sworn he felt hot and gentle fingers tracing his jaw and then his collarbone.

* * *

Saturday,

Ciel turned his door handle once again and entered his room, excited for the sixth letter he was about to receive.

He spotted it, a pink Cherry Blossom from Japan. Curious, he walked over and touched the pink petals, his mind flashing to the one he'd received the night before.

He hesitantly opened the new letter and read the words;

_Your lips are as pink as Cherry Blossoms. I wish to kiss them until they turn red._

He gaped, his face as bright as a tomato. He wasn't sure whether he was feeling disgust or butterflies in his tummy, but this had surely swayed him.

He went over the things that he knew about his admirer. He knew that his person must be able to see his eyes, his intelligence, his security, his past, felt his skin and is now desiring a kiss.

Ciel had never kissed anyone before... well, other than his mother.

He bit his lip before placing the new additions into the vase and climbing into bed. Sebastian walked in not a moment later and smirked. "That's the sixth, Bocchan. They must surely like you."

Ciel knew that Sebastian knew who it was, but he didn't want to ask him... but... "Sebastian, when will I know who it is?"

Sebastian smirked. "I think tomorrow you will know."

And so, as Ciel finally managed to fall asleep, he knew he felt something both warm and cool dust his lips.

* * *

Ciel had been keeping his eye out for anything suspicious all day. He knew that Sebastian knew who it was and he knew that he would also know who it was by the end of the day because Sebastian in fact never ever lied.

But here he stood, outside his door. Was the person responsible for the love letter all week inside his room as he stood there. Or was it simply another flower and letter. Or maybe nothing at all.

He summoned all the courage he could at that moment and twisted the door handle, swinging it wide and gaping at the sight before him.

Brilliant red perfect rose petals were scattered evenly throughout the floor, bed and his dressers.

Several candles were lit romantically around his room, lightly the room in a mystical yellow light.

Then he spotted the note on his pillow, accompanied by a full, red rose with a stem.

In a daze, he stumbled over to it, ignoring the rose, he picked up the letter and opened it, slightly slower than usual.

Taking out the card, he flipped it over and read it;

_You are like a Rose in full bloom. I wish you would let me love you._

He blinked slowly at it, slightly dizzy. Whoever this was had put a lot of effort into everything this past week.

Behind him he heard the door open and without turning to look he knew it was his butler who had entered the room.

"It... it was you," Ciel whispered the note still in his hand. "You're... you're in love with me Sebastian?"

Arms larger than his own wrapped around his waist, pulling the younger being close to the other. "That I cannot deny, Young Master."

"Is... is this a joke?" He asked, but was silenced when he felt soft lips caressing his neck from behind.

"Ciel, will you let me keep your eyes for myself?" He asked as Ciel placed the letter on the table blindly.

He moaned as Sebastian hit a rather delicate spot. He really had no choice, and even though he hated not having a choice usually, he found that he really didn't mind. But again, he wouldn't admit it. "If... if you wish," Ciel whispered instead.

Then Sebastian bit down, not enough to draw blood but enough to alert Ciel that wasn't the right thing he wanted to hear.

"I... I mean, yes... S-Sebastian," Ciel moaned as Sebastian began lapping at the bite mark in satisfaction.

"Will you allow me to teach you new things" Sebastian asked.

The way he said 'many new things' turned Ciel on slightly. "Y-yes," he whimpered.

Sebastian, in his satisfaction, pushed Ciel onto the bed, turning him in the process so they were now facing each other with Sebastian leaning over him. "And will you allow me to make many brighter new memories with you?"

Ciel stared up at him wide eyed. "O- of course," he whispered.

Sebastian then proceeded to removed Ciel's night shirt in an instant, his hands stopping instantly and hovering above Ciel's flat stomach. "Will you let me watch you bloom?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel blushed brilliantly at how sexual that sounded coming from Sebastian's lips. "Y-yes," he stuttered, looking away in embarrassment.

Sebastian smiled softly at the adorableness of his Bocchan. He placed his finger on Ciel's chin to make him look back at him. "And will you allow me to touch every inch of skin?"

Ciel's blush became impossibly deeper. Did he... did he want that? Oh come on. Of course he wanted Sebastian to do that. It was definitely time to stop denying he found Sebastian incredibly attractive.

"Yes," he said, more confidence in his answer.

Sebastian grinned, running his hand down his Young Masters' chest and then down his flat stomach before casually slipping into his shorts and without hesitation massaging what he found there. Ciel groaned in the burst of pleasure he received from the action.

"Will you let me kiss you until your lips turn red?" Sebastian asked, his hand massaging skillfully and his face looming over Ciel's.

Ciel stared at him before letting his eyes droop. "Yes," he replied, waiting anxiously.

And then Sebastian combined their lips in a delicate and almost romantic kiss coated in disguised lust. Sebastian growled deep inside his chest, a lot like how a cat purred but slightly more forceful.

When they parted, Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, lustfully yet serious. "And will you let me love you?" He asked.

And without hesitation, Ciel bent upwards and resumed his kiss with Sebastian before pulling back only slight and smirking, "absolutely."

* * *

**So? How did you like it?**

**I was writing until 3:00am Australia time and I just got up at 11:00am and finished editing and now I'm posting :P**

**If you enjoyed this one or if you're looking for more SebaCiel fics I have written more so check them out.**

**Anway, Leave a review if you enjoyed it or you're awesome**


End file.
